1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to servicing a wellbore. More particularly, this disclosure relates to servicing a wellbore with compositions comprising a gelation system and a brine and methods of making and using same.
2. Background
Natural Resources Such as Gas, Oil, and Water Residing in a Subterranean Formation or zone are usually recovered by drilling a wellbore down to the subterranean formation while circulating a drilling fluid in the wellbore. After terminating the circulation of the drilling fluid, a string of pipe, e.g., casing, is run in the wellbore. The drilling fluid is then usually circulated downward through the interior of the pipe and upward through the annulus, which is located between the exterior of the casing and the walls of the wellbore. Subsequently, oil or gas residing in the subterranean formation may be recovered by driving the fluid into the well using, for example, a pressure gradient that exists between the formation and the wellbore, the force of gravity, displacement of the fluid using a pump or the force of another fluid injected into the well or an adjacent well.
In some cases, those wellbores and the components thereof (e.g., pipelines, etc.) may experience structural damage (e.g., tangled, bent, etc) that renders such components unable to function as intended. For example, the pipes in a wellbore may experience structural damage that limits the accessibility of a user to the fluid within the pipes. In instances where structural damage limits the accessibility of the user to the fluids within a subterranean formation, a damaged well intervention operation may be carried out prior to cleanup in order to recover the trapped fluid. Thus, it would be desirable to develop a methodology to recover the trapped fluids from structurally damaged wellbores.